Pence
Pence is a character from Kingdom Hearts II. From Twilight Town, he is a fifteen year-old boy and a friend of Hayner and Olette, and Roxas while Roxas is in the Simulated Twilight Town. He also appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, alongside Hayner and Olette, talking to Roxas and Axel. He is voiced by Sean Marquette in the English version and Hayato Taya in the Japanese version. Journal Entry ''Kingdom Hearts II'' A boy who lives in Twilight Town. He hangs out with Hayner (their "leader") and Olette (the responsible one). As for Pence himself, he's relatively laid back. When there's a problem, he takes his time and approaches the problem realistically. He likes spending time with his friends -- especially when there's Sea Salt ice cream. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Pence was first seen Hayner and Olette playing in Twilight Town. Later, he appeared in the underground tunnel in Twilight Town where he used his knowledge of Twilight Town to try and help Roxas and Axel find Xion. He met Roxas again when Roxas came to Twilight Town on his vacation and help teach help him how to play Groundshaker with Hayner and Olette. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pence had a much bigger role. He was in DiZ's Simulated Twilight Town, where he, Hayner, and Olette were best friends to Roxas. Later, in the real Twilight Town, he and his friends slightly recognize Sora after he came out of his year-long sleep, but they don't mention Roxas. The trio of friends send Sora, Donald, and Goofy off at the Train Station. Pence later becomes friends with Kairi, and tries to find her after she is taken by Axel. Outside of the Old Mansion, he, Hayner, and Olette meet up with Sora and eventually find the Simulated Twilight Town through Pence's knowledge of computers. Appearance Pence appears to be a rather heavy-set boy with light skin, brown eyes, and black hair and eyebrows. Pence holds his hair up using a black headband with grey lining. He wears a short-sleeved, white shirt with dark cuffs underneath a red jersey with black and white lining. The jersey sports a black silhouette of a seemingly skeletal dog with three bones above it. The phrase "Dog Street" is printed along the left side a large, white letters, which may be a nod to another Square Enix made game, ''The Bouncer. He also wears blue pants, blue and white shoes with grey soles, and a purple bandana around his neck. Personality A good-humored boy with an even temper, he is close to Olette like a brother. He also usually ends up being dragged by Olette to help her with her shopping. He has a knowledgeable account of the Seven Wonders of Twilight Town and is apparently skilled with computers as he manages to access the computer in the mansion. In the manga, Pence is always happy whenever he has food. Gallery Image:Kh2-pence.jpg|Pence's Kingdom Hearts II artwork fr:Pence Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Original characters Category: Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category: Twilight Town Category: Allies